


passing notes during class is bad, kids

by comforting (orphan_account)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: ? maybe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/comforting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I never knew Hanai-kun sat next to me…’ Mihashi gawks, running a tongue over his cracked lips. ‘He’s sleeping in class, too.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	passing notes during class is bad, kids

**Author's Note:**

> originally posed on ff.net, july 2014

Mihashi stares at the clock above the chalkboard. His eyes follow the second hand, smoothly moving and the minute hand moves ever so slightly. Nervously drumming his fingers against his desk, his knees wobble. The teacher’s words are baffling to him, so many strokes of chalk and dust. Mihashi’s head is about to explode. He hears a light puff of breath to the right of him. A boy with his head buried deep within his folded arms, notebook flipped open to a lined page with a few side notes.

‘ _I never knew Hanai-kun sat next to me…’_ Mihashi gawks, running a tongue over his cracked lips _. ‘He's sleeping in class, too.’_  His eyes dart up at the walking figure slowly making his way towards the back of the class, and Mihashi's thigh bumps against his desk. Pretending to do his work, he steals an inconspicuous glance towards the sleeping boy's way.

The teacher slams a ruler against Hanai’s shaven head, which causes him to yelp in pain. Everyone in the class erupts in a fit of laughter and side conversations, while Mihashi tightly purses his lips to fight the words from coming out of him. “Hanai!” the teacher booms, crossing his arms. He squints at the boy, walking over to the chalkboard to continue his lesson.

Hanai grumbles and rubs his eyes, stifling a yawn. He sniffles, hunching his back and scribbling a few more notes down. Mihashi's lower lip trembles, slowly ripping out a corner from a page. He carefully writes down something and passes it over to Hanai when the teacher’s not looking.

‘ _I'm sorry!’_  is what the note said. Hanai freezes, giving him a bewildered look. A brow is cocked up, along with a twitch of his eye. Mihashi swallows, watching the boy next to him tear out a piece from his own page and scribbling something.

‘ _What for’_ ' Hanai's handwriting was really neat. All the letters stood on the line in an orderly fashion. Mihashi rubs his hands together and picks up his pencil.

‘ _I saw you sleeping… and I could've woken you up! But then you got yelled by the teacher instead. It's all my fault…’_  Hanai furrows his brows as he reads the slightly larger scrap of paper. Mihashi's handwriting was sloppy and shaky. His letters were unevenly spaced out and the lead was slightly smudged, but Hanai could somewhat make out the characters.

‘ _It's fine, Mihashi. I'm just really tired_.’

Mihashi returns the same slip of paper. ‘ _Really_?’

‘ _Yeah_.’ Hanai looks up at Mihashi, cracking a light smile. The bell dings, and the teacher grumbles in frustration as the students pour out of the room. Mihashi slowly packs up his belongings and keeps his pace up with Hanai. The shorter boy looks up at Hanai with his books pressed against his chest.

“B-b-be…” Mihashi mutters, tensing up. Hanai blinks and looks away, a deep color reaching to his cheeks.

“B-be sure t-t-to get more rest, Hanai-kun…!” the blonde shakily exclaims, jumping as the brown eyed boy flinches back at this comment. His mouth is wide open when he hears Hanai's voice in reply.

“I… I will! Thank you, Mihashi!” he yells back, skidding right over to his locker.


End file.
